Not Your Average Day
by SoupLicker
Summary: NaruHina one-shot. Lemon. Naruto finds Hinata... in a pleasant position. Things happen. Read if you want to find out. Don't really care if you review.


Hello everybody! I just had the urge (^.~) to write this. This has nothing to do with any of my other stories, I just felt like writing a NaruHina one-shot.

By the way, there really isn't anything that leads up to the lemon, I just kinda shot right into it (that wasn't weird at all XD).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000

**(1)**Naruto couldn't help himself. The sight of Hinata lying on a sheet-less futon… in nothing but a transparent, pink nightgown was nearly too much to bear.

Jiraiya had ordered him to retrieve Hinata, for reasons that were unknown to him. When Naruto had walked in to find Hinata, legs spread, fingering her self and moaning under her breath, it was easy to tell Naruto was a little surprised.

At first, he couldn't find any movement possible. It was like his feet had plastered themselves in place. He felt heat rise to his face, as he continued to watch Hinata pleasure herself.

"N-Naruto, go faster! Harder!" The Hyuuga heiress all but wailed. Naruto's eyes widened, and nearly gasped. His mouth stood agape, while she kept moaning out Naruto's name in a similar fashion.

A light bulb went off in his brain. All the years he had been around Hinata, how she would act around him, seemed all to clear now. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it sooner. The way she blushed, or stuttered... the way she would never tease or insult him like all the other kids did. She liked him… and by the looks of things, she liked him quite a lot.

Naruto didn't know why; whether it was the sight she gave or where his thought process was heading, but the heat that had risen to his face now fell to his groin. He felt tightness in his crotch area, and look down to see a large tent in his pants

As she continued, he quietly stepped forward as to not catch her attention. Naruto didn't want her considering him a pervert, like pervy-sage. No, he definitely was not like him. Sure, he may have enjoyed the sight, but he didn't ramble on and on about it to everyone else through illustrated novels… since when was he that precise?

He stood over the gleaming girl below him. He had to be careful of his next actions because one wrong move, and he'd be chased out of the compound. Though, he couldn't help himself, as he leaned down and pinched her clit.

Hinata let out an eep/moan, as her eyes shot open to see the blonde, orange-clad ninja she loved with all of her heart. At first, she didn't really know how to feel. Angry, bewildered, lustful, happy… it seemed every thought in her head was going a mile a minute.

As he began to finger her wet, dripping pussy, she let out a breath/moan she didn't know she was holding in. Her blush remained as his actions continued.

To Hinata's disappointment, Naruto stopped and met her eyes with his. Normally, his cerulean orbs would completely daze her, but the feelings inside of them worried her. She saw… fear?

"Hinata?" he asked, barely hiding the tremor in his voice. Hinata's worry grew tenfold.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?" She answered, her usual stutter still intact.

"Do you…" He trailed off, seemingly in a daze now.

"D-do I what, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked again, fear rising into her stomach, creating a knot.

"Do you like me?" he asked, trepidation lined in all four words. Hinata was relieved, thinking maybe she had done something to hurt him. She knew why he was apprehensive now. His life was not something for the faint of heart, and that was just being told about it. Living it… was on a whole other scale of agony and wretchedness.

"No." She answered honestly. His face automatically held a despondent look. He removed his hands from her vagina, and slowly backed up.

"Oh… then… I… I guess I better be going."

"N-no! D-don't g-go! You didn't l-let me f-finish." He turned back to meet her eyes. Those pale-lavender eyes. How something so powerful, could hold as much grace and beauty was beyond him.

"The r-reason a-I d-don't like you, is b-bec-cause I… I." She didn't know how to say the words she wanted so desperately to come out. Not that she didn't know how, but she was in fear (not unlike he had been earlier) of his reaction.

"Yes?" Naruto closed his eyes and lowered, assuming she still didn't like him.

"I…. I lu-love you." She finally said. Naruto's head shot up, along with his eyes shooting open. His mouth stood agape, not believing his ears.

"You… love me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I love you." Hinata said with confidence, and it only grew," Ever since I met you at the academy, I always looked up to you. No matter what happened to you, you would just smile and push forward anyway. It seemed nothing could stop you. Then, after we graduated, you went on all those missions, and all I ever heard was how amazing team 7 was." Tears began streaming from her eyes.

"When you left with Jiraiya-sama, I couldn't understand why my heart ached the way it did. I couldn't understand why I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't stop thinking about you and your hair or you in your orange suit… your smile. I cried and cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore, wishing you were there with me, even if you didn't know how I felt. Your presence changed who I was. And when I'm with you, I know… I know, with all of my being, that I love you and will always love you… no matter what." Naruto was amazed, yet angry with himself. How had he not noticed any of this? Was he that ignorant? Was he that imbecilic? There was nothing he could do to apologize for what he had done. He had looked past her, just like everyone had done to him. Shunning her dearest feelings just because he thought she was weird. 'I'm such a hypocrite.' He thought to himself.

"Hinata… I'm…" tears began rolling down his cheeks as well, "… I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do to express how sorry I am. I'm such a fool. How couldn't I have seen your feelings? I'm such an ass." This wasn't how Hinata had expected him to react. She moved forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"No, don't say that Naruto. You are the man I love, not because of your flaws, but because of your worth. You are a kindhearted and caring person. That's who you really are, and you always will be." She whispered into his ear.

"How can you say that? I can't even realize that the love I've always wanted, I have shunned and ignored. I'm no different then the villagers." He snapped, pulling away, as his tears kept flowing.

"You are nothing like them, Naruto. How-"

"AM I?!?!" He cried out, cutting off Hinata.

"Yes, you are." She said with complete confidence. "You love almost everybody unconditionally. You would gladly put your life on the line for anyone of us. How many villagers would do that?" She asked. Naruto was still crying his eyes out, but what she said was true. "Everyone is imperfect Naruto, but that's what makes you who you are. And that's why I feel the way I do about you." She stated, then embraced him again. Hinata lightly rubbed his shoulders and back, hoping he'd calm down. Naruto finally relaxed, getting a grip on his emotions.

"Thank you… Hinata." He whispered.

"And thank you, Naruto." She whispered back. She lightly kissed him on the cheek… and then again. Involuntarily, she began smelling his hair… and kissed his cheek again. Both pulled away, and met each other's eyes. The next thing either of them knew, their lips were tangled, sloshing back and forth. Tongues danced with each other, and tastes were memorized. Hinata almost giggled at the taste of ramen in his mouth, though, she was wondering if he'd find that taste in her mouth as well.

Lately, she had taken a liking to eating ramen at least once a day. It definitely appealed to her, which she hoped would only bring them all the more together.

As they pulled away, for deserved air, only one word could be said.

"Wow." Naruto stated. He couldn't describe the feeling, even if he wanted to. It was like a balloon, being filled up until you thought you would pop.

Naruto gently laid Hinata down, and lay atop her, mouths entwined once more. He held himself up with his right elbow, while exploring Hinata's body with his left hand. He rubbed her most precious area with his left thigh, while his already hardening manhood poking her left thigh. All this emotion was nearly too much for Hinata, and she let a guttural moan escape her lips.

"Oooooohhh." She moaned out while Naruto moved to her neck, slightly biting down, leaving sure-to-be hickies. That's what he wanted, though. He wanted everyone to know she was his, and that he was hers. She arched her back, moaning the whole way, as he gently fondled with her right breast underneath the nightgown.

"Don't stop, Naruto-kun." She moaned out. Though, was disappointed when Naruto rose to his knees. He took off his shirt, sandals, and pants, leaving him in the undershirt he wore and his tented boxers. He lowered himself to Hinata again and continued fondling with her breasts. He left soft kisses down her jaw line, then to her collarbone. He pulled the nightgown off for her, while there, but continued to lower his kisses.

When he reached her bosom, he looked intently at each. She may not be that big compared to others, but she was still growing. He didn't care though. She was still beautiful in his eyes.

He then licked each nipple, arousing Hinata more and more. She had never felt this way. While his mouth would attend one nipple, his hand would play with the other, so he could entice the most amount of pleasure as possible.

Hinata couldn't help but blush as Naruto continued to pleasure her. Moans almost flowed out of her mouth now, emotions dictating some of her actions. This kind of surprised Naruto, she had always been a timid girl, yet in the throes of pleasure, she wailed as if there were actually no one in the compound. He sure hoped no one heard them. If they did, it would not be a fun talk. But he didn't care; he was having too much fun to stop.

As he finished, he slid down further, licking her stomach and navel, until he reached a patch of black hair. He found himself in between her legs, and unsure of what to do. Well, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if he should. He looked to Hinata, asking permission to continue, to which she nodded. She wanted to feel good… no, she wanted Naruto to make her feel good. He stared keenly at her now dripping pussy with a lust he didn't know he had. Cautiously, he rubbed her inner thighs, down to her opening, happy to hear moans in response. Finally getting the courage he asked for, he reached out and rubbed her lips. Her response was…

"OOOH KAMI!!!" She wailed. She definitely liked that, if that response was anything to go by. He continued to rub, all the while Hinata kept howling in pleasure. When his fingers were covered in her juices, he tentatively brought them to his nose. He took a whiff, and he arousal jumped through the roof. His cock twitched, and his blood pounded even more. In front of Hinata, he started licking his fingers clean. And the way he did it was the most sensual thing she had seen. Her juices were flowing like a waterfall now. Anticipation for the climax grew in her stomach. But, she wanted to wait… wait until he was inside her, climaxing with her. Against her will, she rose, sitting in front of him.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'd like… I'd like to p-pleasure you now." She flushed greatly, which only turned Naruto on more. Slowly, he took off his undershirt, allowing Hinata to view his body. She thought he was perfect, just like he thought she was. He lay on his back, his cock fully erect, but still hidden behind the cloth of his boxers. The tent was gaping, which only left Hinata in awe. She climbed on top of him, slipping her mouth against his, then lowered like he had done. She kissed her way down his chest and past his perfect abs and the seal of his tenant. **(2)** That was another reason why she loved him. He had to deal with the stresses of having a demon in him his whole life.

When she got to his boxers, she hooked her fingers along the waist, and pulled down.

His cock flopped out, and she pulled the cloth off and threw them behind her. It twitched at the new feeling of warm air. Either that, or because of the lustrous gaze Hinata put upon it. Without warning, she slung her fingers around it, and slowly slid her hands up and down his rod.

"Aaaaahhh!" He moaned out. As she continued with her actions, she started sliding her tongue against the tip, resulting in a hiss of pleasure from Naruto. At first, Hinata thought she wouldn't enjoy giving the oral treatment, but found that it tasted… good. She thought it would taste terrible, but now realized that could just be bias. Now, she began licking up and down his cock, resulting in new sounds from the blonde jinchuuriki. An idea came to her, and she was definitely willing to try it out.

She gently enclosed his penis between her breasts like a vice, causing the boy to moan, and began to move up and down his shaft. While doing this, she would lick the tip, and wrap her mouth around it. This pushed Naruto's pleasure to the next level, as he continued to moan and groan. Though, just as Hinata had, he had her stop. He wanted to climax inside her just as much as she wanted him to.

Hinata got the silent message when he sat up. She nodded, lied on her back, and spread her legs. Naruto got into position, and leaned down and kissed her deeply once more. He was about to continue, but didn't know whether or not to continue.

"Hinata?" he asked, concern laced in his words. That was why she loved him. How he could put the happiness of others before his own, no matter how tempting.

"Yes?" she replied

"Should we continue? If you wish to stop, I will even if I don't want to." Hinata just sat up slightly, crashing lips again.

"Naruto, I love you, and want only to be with you. Sure, this maybe fast, but I know that I love you, and I hope someday you can feel the same." She smiled genuinely at him, and he smiled back the same way. Though, another question crossed his mind.

"Hinata, you are a virgin, correct?" he asked with even more concern.

"Yes I am. Do not worry, though. I want this, and the pain will go away shortly."

"Alright." That said, Naruto rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy. How much he wanted to just shove it right in, but that would hurt his Hinata-chan. 'Hmmm… _his _Hinata-_chan_…I like it.' He thought to himself. Once he was ready to thrust, he asked one last question.

"Ready?" she nodded in return. He then thrust deep inside her, breaking her hymen. Hinata yelped in pain, and Naruto kissed her tears as they silently rolled down her cheeks. He held still, so she'd get used to his length, and so the pain would go away, all the while comforting Hinata. Once again proving why she loved him.

Though, the pain quickly was replaced with an uncontrollable lust. She grinded her hips against his, goading him to continue. Oh did he continue.

He brought himself out, and just as his tip was nearly out, thrusted back in.

"OOOOHHH!!!" Hinata yowled. That felt soooo good to her. In and out and in and out. How something so unvaried could be so fun, and pleasuring was unknown to either of them. As the thrusts began to speed up, the wails and yelps began to speed up too.

"Oooohhh… Naruto… that feels… so good!" Hinata cried in between thrusts.

"Hinata… you're so… tight… and wet!" He moaned back.

Naruto leaned down to kiss her deeply, while flipping places, leaving Hinata on top while Naruto was on bottom. She began to grind her hips down against his rod, mouths still connected. Their juices continued to spill out uncontrollably. Pleasure kept growing and growing. The sound of sex bounced around the small room.

As they parted, Naruto began thrusting upward as she came down, and both moaned out in unison.

"NARUTO!!! HARDER!!!"

"OH KAMI!! DON'T STOP, HINATA!!!"

One more time they switched spots again. Hinata was on her back once more, but Naruto remain on his knees. Her legs sat on his shoulders allowing him to thrust even deeper. Naruto kept playing with her breasts, while the thrusts sped up.

Both could feel it. That feeling in your gut when you know the climax is close. With the last couple of thrusts, both found that climax, and came, screaming out each other's name.

"NARUTO!!!"

"HINATA!!!"

Hinata felt herself fill with the hot substance that was Naruto's semen. All the while, her pussy milked Naruto dry. As the high died down, Naruto collapsed down onto Hinata. Both were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hina-chan?" She blushed at the nickname plus the added suffix.

"I love you, and I hope you will feel the same way." She said genuinely

"I do too. Though, if we keep this up, I think it won't take long." He joked. She giggled, and let a smile grace her features. He smiled back.

0000000000

Moments before…

As Neji walked the halls, he couldn't help but hear loud moans. He rushed to the sound, which apparently was coming from Hinata's room. As he looked inside, he couldn't help his eyes from nearly popping out.

Inside the room, Her and Naruto were having sex, and by the looks of things, were very… _distracted_ by it at the moment.

He quietly closed the door, and put up a sound protecting seal around the room.

"Finally the dobe **(3)** realizes." Neji grunted, as he walked away.

000000000

Back to the couple…

"I can't believe that plan worked." Hinata said, clear out of the blue. Naturally, Naruto was confused, and made it known.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, me and J-Jiraiya-sama p-planned this whole thing. He knew how I felt, and wanted to help." She said, though was a little nervous how Naruto would react.

At first Naruto was still confused, but caught on. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Geesh Hinata, I didn't know you were as big a pervert as ero-sennin is." He teased. She blushed, but giggled too. He smiled at her laugh, and couldn't help but laugh as well. Soon, both of them were laughing so hard that tears started rolling again.

"Remind me to thank him someday." He said. He couldn't deny it now. Naruto was happy… genuinely happy.

"This wasn't your average day, huh?" Hinata asked.

"No… It was better." With that said, they both fell asleep in each other's arms both adorning smiles on their faces.

The End

00000000000000000

1: This is set a little after Naruto got back from Jiraiya's training

2: I'm not sure if she really knew about the Kyuubi yet. Just decided to put that in there.

3: I'm not sure if Neji calls Naruto dobe, but I figured he would. I mean he's just about as arrogant and stuck-up as Sasuke. Plus I read a story where he did call him dobe, so I just assumed he did.

A/N: Well, that's done. Still don't know why I did it, but… what the hell, right? First time I've written a lemon before so tell me how it was. Plus, I felt like about right before the lemon was a little choppy. If anyone finds anything else, tell me.


End file.
